


Castiel on Piano

by Supernatastic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Castiel plays piano, Crying, Dean does not, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mild Language, Not Canon Compliant, Prompt Fill, WWM, Weekendwritingmarathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9184795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernatastic/pseuds/Supernatastic
Summary: Flash Ficlet Prompt, Week 1 by @weekendwritingmarathon on tumblr: A CD sits on your desk with a post-it on it that says “Listen”. You know what it is but not how it got there.I decided to make this into a Destiel ficlet. Where Dean can't find a copy of his favorite song and Castiel surprises him.





	

Dean woke up groggy as usual, having stayed up late the night before working on his final report for his boss, and searching the internet far and wide for a downloadable version of his current song obsession. All he had been able to find of it was the sheet music, and while he could read it, there was no way in hell that he’d be able to play it in this lifetime. 

Castiel had mentioned that he was looking into the sheet music for him, and that he could play it if Dean wanted him to, but Dean didn’t want to have to force Castiel to sit down at his piano every time he wanted to hear that damn song. It just wasn’t going to work. Dean didn’t want to take advantage of Castiel’s talent like that. Sure, he knew Cas would probably play it anytime Dean wanted without complaint, but eventually he would resent Dean for it. Castiel hadn't even seen the show yet! He probably didn’t even like the song.

_ This piece is beautiful, Dean. I can see why you like it so much _ . Memories of Castiel’s words days before came flooding back to Dean in that moment. Okay so Castiel not liking the song was just a lame excuse to help Dean’s self wallowing. But still, Dean was unable to think of a good solution to his problem. If only that damned song was available for purchase anywhere but friggin Japan. 

Would it be worth it to fly to Japan and purchase it there?  _ No that’s stupid, Dean.  _ He could hear Castiel’s voice scoffing at that idea. Surely he could find some sort of solution.

Finally separating his body from his sheets, Dean climbed out of bed and clamored over towards the bathroom for a shower. Something caught his eye, however, and made him stop in his tracks. There was a CD case sitting on his desk, open, with a sticky note attached that simply read, “Listen.” 

All at once Dean perked up, eyes widening like saucers, as he knew exactly what this was. He would recognize that handwriting anywhere, even with only one word written. Also he was the one who had bought those purple floral sticky notes for Castiel the last time they passed by the one dollar section of Target. Castiel had seen them and immediately fallen in love with the purple and white pattern, and Dean was a sucker for Cas’s puppy dog eyes.

Picking up the CD case, he walked over to his stereo, usually reserved for cassette tapes of classic rock, and put the disc in. All at once Dean’s bedroom was flooded with the beautiful tones of a baby grand, his favorite song dancing around his ears and filling him with the most profound joy. His eyes filled with tears at the realization that Castiel had probably spent all of this week learning and perfecting this song so he could record this track for Dean. If that didn’t say love he didn’t know what did. 

Castiel had been playing the piano for going on 20 years, having started lessons at the age of 8 and being 28 now, so it probably wasn’t a big deal for him to have played this song, but to Dean it meant the world. Dean, at the decent age of 26, had never loved Cas more than he did right now. If he hadn’t already been planning to propose to his boyfriend on their 3 year anniversary later this year, he would probably do it right now. 

Heading into the living room in search of his landline so he could give Cas a call and thank him until he turned blue in the face, he swung the bedroom door open in a hurry and was immediately startled by what he saw on the other side. Castiel was standing in his living room next to the couch wearing a sincere smile on his face, probably waiting around to see Dean’s reaction. 

Dean was both overjoyed and overwhelmed to see Castiel standing there, and for a moment he froze. Castiel managed to break the silence first, fidgeting a little as though he was unsure of Dean’s reaction. “Good morning, Dean.”

This quickly broke Dean out of his inability to move, and with a whispered, “Cas,” he was sliding across the room in his socks until he had his arms enveloped around his boyfriend. Cas hugged him back equally as hard, and they stayed like that until Dean found the ability to speak.

“How did you,” Dean started, only to be interrupted by Castiel’s giggle. Yes, giggle. He was a cute bastard when he wanted to be.

“I have a key, Dean. And I knew you’d had a rough week and I wanted to do something for you. You deserve it.” Castiel placed his hand on Dean’s cheek, thumb brushing across his cheekbone before pulling his boyfriend in for a kiss. Dean kissed him back eagerly, still at a loss for words at Castiel’s gift. 

When they finally separated, Dean had tears running down his face, still unable to properly handle Castiel’s kindness. He knew that Castiel loved him, and that he loved Castiel with everything he had, but it was moments like this that made him fall in love all over again. 

“I love you, Cas. So much. I don’t deserve it, but,” Castiel cut Dean off with a finger to his lips, then proceeded to kiss one of the tears sliding down Dean’s nose. 

“I love you too, Dean.” Another kiss, this time on the edge of his jaw. “Now come on, I’m going to cook you breakfast and then you are going to show me this anime of yours so I can be as in love with it as you are.” Dean was more than happy with this plan, and he gave Cas a quick slap on the butt as he walked into the kitchen. The resounding yelp only made for Dean to laugh out loud, throwing his whole body into the motion. How did he ever get so damn lucky? 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mention this in the story but the song is "Yuri On Ice" - Single, from Yuri!!! on Ice, and the anime is Yuri!!! on Ice. Here is a video of the version Cas played, and don't get your hopes up because there is not sheet music for this version. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=26I1hs1bg3o


End file.
